Gonna Dog your world
by Perdita8888
Summary: The smuttier sequel to "Puppy Love." Kiba and Miyo finally get some alone time in the forest after a mission
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yes, I made a sequel to my story, "Puppy Love." This is one of the few lemons I'll actually admit to writing. Yes, Miyo is an OC I created, who is like me. I couldn't resist. I got some ideas from VampbaitInfinity, since Her Kiba lemon is the best I've read.

Miyo's POV

"We can barely catch a break as is, so this mission may be our only chance love." I told Kiba

What I had said was so true, it hurt to think about it. We could rarely get any time alone anymore. We were always busy. And even when we weren't, someone would come in and ruin the moment. (Usually Naruto or Sakura.) So we were going to try on out next mission.

The next mission was extremely simple: Deliver a special parcel to the next village. Knowing Kiba, he had something wild for out alone time together. I'd leave where we'd go, and what we'd do up to him.

Kiba's POV

"Hurry your ass up Shino," I yelled at the lazy lug behind me," Kurenai will be livid if we're late.

Not that I cared about the mission at all. I just wanted to get the thing delivered, sneak off with Miyo to have some "fun". It was an overnight mission after all. I had something to give Miyo as well. But I'd give it to her in private, where it was mainly used.

"Finally, you're here." Hinata trilled, bouncing p and down on the balls of her feet. Kurenai, Miyo, and her dog Gin were already there.

Akamaru rushed over to rub noses with Gin. He has a crush on her.

Upon seeing me, Miyo flashed me a sly, yet gentle smile. Just seeing that, made mw go weak in the knees.

Upon seeing that reaction, she ran her tongue lightly over her canines, making me absolutely wild with passion. It radiated from my head, to well, my other head, causing my pants to pitch out a bit. I wanted to pull into the nearest building, sink my canines gently into her fair flesh, make her scream my name, and have my way with her.

But I'd have to wait until tonight. I'd have to restrain myself

"Good, you're finally here." Kurenai groaned, looking at my errant teammate with a touch of disdain.

"I got caught up." Shino replied in that annoying monotone of his.

"Let's go!" I barked, making Hinata and Miyo giggle. And off we went.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's POV

A little further down the beaten path, Kiba put his have on the gift in his pants pocket. Made of leather, it was soft, smooth, and supple, just like Miyo.

He stole a glance at her, and couldn't help but smile. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair, her figure, her eyes, her smell, her voice, and even her glasses.

He was really lucky to have found her. He hoped she knew how much he loved her.

And she hoped he knew how much she loved him.

Kiba's POV

Later that evening, after we had delivered the parcel, Kurenai announced we'd be camping outside of the village tonight, and that we could all camp where we'd like.

Miyo and I exchanged a sly wink and smile. We were actually planning for something like this. We planted our tents right next to each other, with the doors facing each other, so we could speak to and see one another. The dogs stayed outside, as if they knew what Miyo and I were planning, and they didn't want to get in the way of our "fun".

We just smirked at them, such smart creatures they were. Very smart indeed.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, I sunk into her tent. Just seeing she made me hard. She was curled up into her sleeping bag, snoring lightly and shivering. I unzipped the side, and curled up next to her, wrapping my arms securely around her. Her natural scent was heaven on earth. The feel of her skin was like silk. All of her skin. My stiffened manhood brushed up against her rear, tempting me so much.

She'd wake up soon, she always did.

And when she would, then we'd do what we've been planning for months now

Miyo's POV

I woke up to what I really hoped wasn't a dream.

I was suddenly warm, hot actually. A warm, pulsing sensation was rubbing against my ass, making me curious. I rolled over in my sleeping bag, only to find Kiba, shirtless, fully awake, smiling slyly, and embracing me.

"Ya ready?" he asked me

For a brief moment, I didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. But then I remembered. The main reason why we had our tent doors facing against each other.

"You bet I'm ready. I've been ready for months now." I answered in what I hoped was a sexy whisper.

"Then I'm gonna dog your world." He whispered back," But first, here's a gift." He pulled a thin leather dog collar out of his pants pocket, and slipped it around my neck.

"Now that looks good, you're mine now Miyo "

Those words made me smile giggle in pleasure.

Before I could do anything at all, his large hands were gripping my breasts. He squeezed them, as he had done may a time before, experimenting with the firmness. I suppressed a moan as my nipples hardened in his hands. He fit as much into his hands as he possibly could, making me quiver in anticipation.

I was more than awake now.

"Miyo-chan." He moaned. I stayed still as he pulled me in between his legs. I could feel his cock twitch against my lower back.

"I can't resist you any longer. I want you so badly."

"S

"….!" I gasped as his mouth found my neck. The sensation of his tongue on my flesh, and his hands on my chest, made me arch my back against him, involuntarily. He sucked at the dip in my shoulder, surely leaving a mark. I pushed my breast into his waiting hands, loving how he treated them. He happily accepted them. I started feeling a throbbing, wet sensation between my legs, knowing he was the one he who caused it. I allowed my head to fall back onto his muscular chest. He released my flesh with a satisfied pop, leaving a mark. He then trailed his way down my neck, peppering it with a trail of kisses.

"Mm…" I moaned quietly, as he left another love bite. Trailing his hands down my curves, he planted a kiss on my nape one more time. I felt his hot breath on my back, making me quiver in excitement. I could feel my lust and arousal drip from my very core. Without warning, Kiba stiffened, his hands gliding down my thighs, stopping at my knees, only to pull them apart. I clenched slightly, teasing him.

"You'll pay for that, "He growled, and shot one hand up under my tank top, held my legs apart with his hand, an pressed his fingers against my womanhood.

"Yes….oh yes! You-hhhhhhaaaaa...!"My back arched suddenly against Kiba, his fingers grasping the fabric, as he began to rub. Tortured moans escaped my lips, as he worked me into a sweaty, disheveled mess, as he had done many times before. He stopped suddenly, earning a whine from me. He came around me, and rolled the straps of my tank top between his expert fingers.

"Such thin little straps that cover such wonderful beauty." He whispered.

With a quick flick of his wrists, he broke both straps, causing the top to fall to the tent floor. I gasped at the sudden rush of cold air that met me, making Kiba smile.

"So...beautiful..." He purred, shocking me as he always did, but not as much as when I felt his tongue circle my areola slowly and then suck my nipple into his mouth. . I shuddered unheedingly, as his fingers found their, way between my legs again. He rubbed my rapidly moistening area, sucking at my breast while doing it. I knew his eyes were on my face, as he gently sucked at my nipples. His middle finger rubbed gently against my opening. He jerked his head up to mine,, capturing my lips in a bruising kiss, his thick and powerfully ,delightfully long tongue easily parting my lips. I squirmed under his touch, our tongues circled one another, making us both moan in pleasure. He pushed me down into the sleeping bag, tearing it a bit as he did. He cupped his hand to my cheek, his long appendage easily engulfing mine, as he asserted the dominance he already knew he had.

He kissed me in ways that fulfilled my every dream, fantasy and passion. When he finally pulled away, biting my lower lip, I was gasping for breath. I could still taste his sweet essence on my lips. He tasted so good. Quite good indeed.

"Mmmph!...K-Kiba...!", I moaned, gripping his biceps and he buried his face between my cleavage. I moaned and arched by body against his, making him chuckle darkly.

"Dang it Miyo!", he rasped, squeezing my inner thighs as I called his name, coming back up to my panties." You're so wet for me, aren't you?", he teased , pressing his fingers against my opening. I shuddered, anxious. "I can smell from here."

He drug his canines down between my cleavage, making sure to leave kisses and hickeys all over my ribs, stomach and chest. He bit my skin just above my panties, earning a sharp intake of breath from me. My hands shook joyfully as he eased my legs apart. In the dim light I could see him settling himself between my shaved legs, coming closer and closer to the prize he sought. Without warning he pressed his nose against my soaked panties; I could hear and feel him lightly sucking, easing his tongue just under the edge of each side, making my moan for more. Hearing me moan only pushed him to do more.

I suppressed a scream as he tore my panties from my hips with his teeth. I could just barely see his teeth glinting in the faint outline of his wild auburn hair. I attempted to close my legs, just to tease him, yet another warning growl from the dog ninja as he easily held them apart. A shaky and broken moan tore from my lips as he tasted me, slowly circling my clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Ahh-hh! Kib-ahhh!" I couldn't speak properly. I was making noises never heard before.

"You...are...quite…mouthwatering.", he growled between licks, lapping up my juices like they were his favorite ice cream. I blushed darkly at his comment, my mouth agape. He flicked his large appendage against my swollen nub, suddenly pushing his very long middle finger into my wet hole. I cried out, squirming with pleasure's sick infatuation with me. He began quickly pumping his digit in and out of me, the sudden pleasure matched only by his ministrations with his tongue. He picked up the pace of both, pounding into me and circling my clitoris with that blessing of a tongue his mouth, sucking on it while still maintaining his tongues tornado.

"Getting rather close aren't we? Am I really that good? I could hear the satisfied, cocky smirk in his voice. Se massaged my inner walls with his finger, hitting a spot that made me writhe in pleasurable delight. My hips started bucking upwards on their own accord. I could hear him chuckle darkly, as he repeatedly buried his finger in to the knuckle. I felt my eyes cross in pleasure as I neared my end. My lower regions pulsed in time with my heart, both seeming to stutter as I reached my climax.

"Aaah...!", I felt my inner walls clench around his digit, my ecstasy spewing out over his hand. Kiba froze. After I had regained my breath I cracked my eyes open a bit, hoping that my coming on his hand hadn't upset him. It never had before. The next thing I knew, he was lapping up every drop, licking at my inner thighs and even inserting his tongue to catch any stray droplets. That made me twitch and moan in delight, wanting him to do it again. Chuckling darkly, he pushed his face between my thighs, and inserted his tongue into me again, swirling it around inside of me. I threw my head back against the sleeping bag, almost completely engulfed in pleasure. He pulled out and, licked me gently, temptingly. I watched, this being the most intimate thing he'd done today. He pulled back from me, his eyes seeming to glow as they got closer to my face.

My destroyed ,twitching body tensed again in pleasure ,when I felt his chest press down against mine, his thighs beginning to prop my knees up and open. I could see in his eyes that he could not wait any longer. He reached down between us and furiously rubbed my clit with his thumb, the pleasure too great to handle. I felt another orgasm come on as my juices leaked from my battered ,weeping hole.

"Take off my pants." Kiba commanded suddenly, his voice taking on that dark, menacing sexy tone I couldn't resist.

"With pleasure."

"Quickly." He roared ,his eyes blazing with impatience as he continued to rub me. I shakily got up on my elbows, my arousal running onto the sleeping bag below. I excitedly grasped the elastic at his hips, sliding the soft material down his legs. It caught on something very big, making me have to pull it from his body and then ease it down his thighs. He kicked them off, coming in close to me again. Grabbing my hand, he led me to a very gloriously big part of him that outweighed even his personality. I knew what it was, and I loved it.

"Feel that Miyo-chan? I hope you're ready." He said, rubbing my abused nub very slowly

My eyes went wide as he guided his cock to my core, rubbing it against my clit and then my opening. My heart pounded against my rib cage; I felt light headed and pleasure overtook every other emotion and sensation all at once. Seeing this, Kiba stroked my cheek, kissing my lips softly while softly pressing the head to my opening. He knew I was desperate for him. Then, with no further hindrance, shoved in half of his enormous cock, breaking my barrier and sending wave after wave of pleasure riddled joy throughout my lower body. I bit my lower lip, arching my back against him, as I tried to hold back my tortured cries as a sudden rush of passion overtook me.

"N-not all the way, not all the way!", I whispered loudly, my throat straining to hold back the wails, grasping his large biceps to stop him. I wanted to tease him, and see how long he could resist.

Kiba froze completely, his eyes shut tightly as if in a daze, his sharp teeth bared. Through my closed eyes I noticed him trembling, his sharp nails burrowing right through the sleeping bag and tent, into the frozen ground below. I gasped in pain as his hips twitched forward-apparently it was nearly killing him not to thrust. Just then, without warning, he drove the other half of his large manhood into me, my eyes wide and my abdomen a sea of tremors. He reached down, embracing me tightly and all but crushing me under his gargantuan weight as an anxious whine escaped from his throat.

""S-so...fucking...tight.", he all but tore the words as the passed through his teeth. I sniffled a bit wrapping my arms about his neck as he nuzzled mine, silently hoping that this would not end.

Of course it wouldn't.

Author's POV

How right it was for Miyo to think that he would keep going. Kiba had nearly blown a fuse with the effort not to pound into the delicate flesh beneath him. For her sake, he wouldn't take it slow, as fast as his instincts would allow anyways. But first, he had to punish her for making him wait.

Pulling his hips back in the kneeling position he was in, all but his head in the chilly air, he delighted in the shaky sigh of Mikami. As slowly and softly as he could possibly be, he eased himself back into her, the wetness and warmth equally as delectable as her constriction on his member. She shook and moaned, her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes, Mikami.", his voice boomed in the night. Cautiously, she opened those chocolate brown orbs, taken aback by his intense gaze. As soon as he had her attention he pushed himself slowly, deeply into her, watching as she strained to stay quiet and keep her eyes open. He delighted in how her blush darkened, even more so when he smirked down at her, their faces just inches apart.

" Faster Kiba,please,faster. She whispered

He chuckled darkly, and pushed back into her even slower

Miyo whined the slower he went. She wanted him hard ,fast and dirty. And he knew it .He tortured her by slowing down, making her whimper,

"Please Kiba, faster."

Reaching down and grabbing her supple hips, he eased himself out and back into her, a bit more forceful this time., but still slowly. She emitted a soft moan, the sound almost enough to soothe his loins.

The key word was almost.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold back anymore.", and with that Kiba slammed deeply into Miyo, not giving her time to adjust as he repeated the satisfying motion. She held onto the mattress, her vision rocking as he grinded and pounded into her tightness. Feeling herself stretch and contract each time he entered her started a queer feeling in her lower stomach, rising to become something close to pleasure. Her howls of passion became seasoned with mewls of pleasure, much to the dog ninja's delight. Her inner walls squeezed him in just the right ways, making him want to cum with every thrust but his stamina and pride not wanting to let him do so. She grabbed at his glorious mane of hair, pulling him down into a fiery kiss, moaning into his sharp cavern as his hips continued to work on her. Out of breath, the kunoichi let her head lawl to the side, her tear streaked cheeks glistening to his nocturnal eye.

Her pleasure escalating, her walls pulsing, Miyo's hips took on a mind of their own and started to grind with Kiba's, the motion causing his pelvis to impact her clit each time. Voicing her approval, she squeezed him as hard as she could earning the rougher pounding she so desired. Her moans were music to her ears and his groans were the gasoline that edged on the fire in her belly. Lifting her legs to delve deeper, he expertly lifted them over his shoulders; He settled himself within her, grinding into her soft cunt,punishing her. She felt more vulnerable in this position, though, the discomfort made her feel more in tune with Kiba's motions.

He picked up his pace again, loving the smacking wet sound he made each time he drove himself into her dripping heat. Her expression was heaven: those gorgeous eyes clouded with lust and need, her cheeks warm with that lovely blush, her mouth agape and constantly emitting sounds that made him strive to push deeper, easily finding that spot within her that made her scream his name. He kept a bruising grip on her thighs as her breath quickened. He could almost feel her pulse in the air and could smell that she was nearing her end. He pounded her as hard as he could, easily bringing her to a staggering climax, her warmth escaping her crowded hole and spilling onto the fabrics below. She mouthed his name as she came, her voice cracking as he shoved himself deeply into her, his thighs pressing brutally into her ass cheeks. She gripped him tightly, allowing her inner and outer muscles to relax as small aftershocks milked her of her juices.

But Kiba, and Miyo, were far from satisfied and done.

He picked Miyo up, and set her on her hands and knees. She knew what he was going to do, and happily accepted., She had been waiting for this all night.

"Really Kiba, more?", she whispered between pants wondering. Her voice seemed all too erotic to him, making his cock twitch and stand taller, not at all noticing the cold air. He softly rubbed the tawny skin of her backside, giving her lower back butterfly kisses. He positioned himself behind her, reveling in the feeling of his head sliding all over her wet cunt. He grabbed himself and guided himself to her tiny hole, grabbed her shapely hips and slammed into her soaking wet folds as deeply as he could.

"AH!GOOD G-GGGOD KIBA. MORE….MORE!", she screamed in between his rapid thrusts. The canine growled furiously and dug his nails into her soft flesh pulling her back into him as he made her his own. Her soft, round ass on his lap was heaven, making him all but break her hips to get deeper into her. She could feel him just barely brushing her cervix with each entry. Miyo's eyes crossed with each thrust.; She rapidly came upon her own orgasm again. Kiba rested his chest against her back, his pounding almost angry as he repeatedly punished her tight sheath. Her walls began to clench again, his thrusts becoming violent to bring them both to their ends. Gripping the sheets till her knuckles went yellow-white, Miyo arched into him as he rode her to a heated climax, the weight of it rocking her to her core and streaking her vision with white as her body was drained of all fluid and energy.

Kiba bit into her shoulder, drawing a bit of blood as her ground himself into her leaking cunt. At long last, with an animalistic cry of finality, her submerged for the final time, shooting his seed deep into her womb. The sensation caused her to cum a bit more, wracking both of their bodies in a passion they had never known. Then a soft glow of warmth engulfed them as fatigue took over. He collapsed upon her, only having enough energy left to whisper words of endearment and love to her and receive a congruent answer before they would frolic together in their dreams..

If only Kiba knew what Miyo had planned for him the next morning, to wake him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba's POV

I woke up to what I was sure was a dream.

In the earlier hours of the morning, when everyone was asleep, I woke up to a glorious, stroking sensation. Miyo had my member in her hand, and was stroking it gently. She noticed me awake a and stopped

"Keep going." I told her

Smiling evilly, she started back up again, going faster and harder this time. She rubbed my ball, making me moan. My member started to rise up again, making the sleeping bag we shared rise up a good 9 inches.

Seeing this, Miyo bent down, and took me into her mouth. She gently caressed the tip in her lips, humming slightly. The vibrations ran down me, making me harder. She took me in, sucking and ravishing me like I was her favorite candy. Seeing how it made me, she started bobbing her head up and down my length, making it hard for me to control myself

I raised my hips up, trying to help her out. She pushed them down, bobbing her head still, getting me completely wet. She then positioned herself above me, with my member at her entrance. Finally realizing what she was going to do, I chuckled darkly in anticipation. She lowered her self-down onto me, the feeling of being inside of her made me moan.

Miyo's POV

I loved making him feel this way. I could see it in his eyes. The feeling of him inside of me, made me moan. I was horny, and this was perfect

"So gloriously tight." he moaned as I brought myself down again. He took my breasts in his hands, fondling the already hard nipples. I began to ride him slowly, wanting to have some fun.

I smirked evilly as he whined for me to go faster. I tried to resist his puppy eyes, but failed and gave in. I placed my hands on his chest, moving my hips a bit faster, slowly building my rhythm. Kiba smirked at me as I began to ride him faster and moaned das if this is what he's always wanted.

I panted, riding Kiba as fast and hard as I could, moaning as my whole body is on fire. Kiba growls out a moan and pushes his hips up roughly, matching mine in a perfect rhythm; fast, hard and rough. Kiba twisted my nipples making me moan, slightly scratching my way down his chest. Kiba groaned at the feeling my scratches leave and moves into a sitting position, took one of my nipples into his mouth and bit on it, also making it so that he's even deeper in me than before.

You moan loudly, wrapping your arms around Kiba neck and digging your nails into his shoulders. You continue to ride Kiba, feeling your peak getting closer with the second. You can also see Kiba getting closer; he's breathing is faster and his muscles are more tensed.

"Kiba." I moaned as Kiba began to bite at my neck. He knew that's what got me. The pain and pleasure I was receiving right there are almost enough to make me come, but I held back, not wanting to give in already.

I pulled Kiba as close as possible and put all of my strength into riding him as I felt him being on the edge of coming. Kiba let out a low groan and bite down hard on my neck, making me bleed as he came inside of me. I moan, wincing slightly from the pain of Kiba's last bite, but I found much pleasure in it and come right after him.

I panted harshly, stopping my riding and letting my head rest on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba also panted hard and began to lick at his bite mark, lapping the blood away. I moaned softly, snuggling my face against the crook between Kiba's shoulder and neck.

"How's that for a wakeup call?" I asked him

"Wish I could wake up to that every day." He whispered in my ear

"That can be arranged." I added, hopefully

He chuckled lightly, and pulled my face down to his. He pulled me in for another bruising kiss, his long, strong tongue gaining access in easily. It twisted with mine, and made me moan in passion.

"Ya; think anyone heard us last night?" I asked

"Only the dogs." He whispered, silencing me with another kiss.

I just smiled.

"Some way to spend our alone time." He remarked finally

"Ya, we should get alone more often." I responded

"We still are alone." He whispered. HE pushed me to the tent floor, laid on of me, and kissed me passionately. I arched my body against his. Wanting him badly. He drew me in close, and whispered sweet nothings, and terms of endearment into my ear.

We stayed like this for a long time, never wanting to leave.


End file.
